The increasing recognition of Zoysia grass as the ideal lawn grass, both in terms of beauty and durability with minimum care, and the resulting increased demand for Zoysia sod have given rise to commercial efforts to process the sod on a large scale basis for packaging and shipment to distant consumers. Relatively small cut sod sections are provided for easy handling and each section is sub-divided into a number, such as fifty, easily separable plugs. Several such sod sections, such as six or eight, are packaged for shipment by mail or private carrier.
As a part of the processing of the Zoysia sod to properly condition it for shipment and use most conveniently and economically, cut sod sections following the removal of excess moisture and soil are scored in two coordinate directions on the soil side and trimmed to accurate lengths. The purpose of this invention is to provide an efficient, practical and economical high production apparatus for scoring and trimming the sod with a minimum of hand labor and in a way which will not damage the product in terms of its ultimate utility.